a little thing called marry me
by MissRossLynch
Summary: finn was in the toilets for hours rehearseing a big question to ask rachel asw it is a party for the last day of highschool for them later on they'll have to tell  there parents what will they say ? find out and read my story. ps this is a crap summary


**A thing called marry me**

**Chapter 1 – big question**

"Rachel I love you and I want to be with you forever marry me." Finn said the seventh time in the mirror of the boy's toilets."NO NO NO NO NO HUDSON" puck yelled walking in the toilets. "Its senior year dude let puckzilla show you how it's done.""You want to impress berry right? Well don't be all closed in say it out loud where everyone can see you sing to her ask her in the way she will understand through music."

Finn looked stunned. He never knew puck had a heart that big. It was coming up to there leavers party, there wasn't a more perfect time to propose.

Since Kurt was now his brother he asked him to look super cool ready to propose.

Later that night at the party everyone was dancing but then all of a sudden the music stopped and the lights went out. Mutters field there gym. Then a single spot light fell on Finn and he announced "Rachel berry" "please come up here on the stage with me." And as she walked up the stairs the crowd oooooooooooooooo'd and she blushed. She asked "what's this about?" then he began to say "Rachel I love you I've loved you ever since you stopped me on the bottom of a stair well and kissed me. Since we sang that love duet for glee and now I get to sing this to you…"

"You everything I ever dreamed your everything and more. You lightened up my world when everything was dark and now I hope you will say yes to me yes to our future yes to this question…" then he said in a whisper "marry me…" Rachel said "what I never heard you" then he said in a loud husky voice "Rachel Barbara berry MARRY ME" bursting into tears she lept into his arms and whispered "yes.." and their former class mate shouted "YEAH FINCHEL" And puck yelled and said "GO HUDSON" and they ran out of the hall and passionately kissed and that was all for now.

**Chapter 2 – there parents reaction**

"MUM DAD!" Finn yelled. "ME AND RACHEL NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!" Rachel was just sitting on his sofa and was listening to the music on the music channel on his TV. All of a sudden they heard foot steps coming down the stairs it was Finns mum. She smiled hugged Rachel and said "well fin what's all the commotion?" Rachel smiled as she looked at Finn and he announced hugging Rachel "mum me and Rachel are…" and Rachel said "ENGAGED" and she ran over to Finns mum and hugged her and they were all overjoyed and she hugged them both and game them her blessing.

Finns mum said to them both "why don't you Rachel come to dinner tonight then you can tell Burt yourselves as he is at work now?" Rachel smiled and nodded and Finn yelled "AWSOME!" and they all laughed. Rachel said to finn "well I guess me and you have to go and see my dads now" they both looked at each other in horror as her dads didn't really like finn as he wasn't a perfect Jewish boy.

But the took a slow ride in Finns car down to her house they arrived and they saw her dad outside planting flowers and laughing and joking Rachel shouted "DADS! COME HERE ME AND FINN HAVE BIG NEWS FOR YOU!" so they walked over and said "well whats the news?" finn looked at Rachel she nodded and then finn held his head up and said "me and Rachel are engaged and I don't care if im not the perfect Jewish boy for her she loves me I love her and we will be together even if we have to move to a different country." And he hugged her and the dads smiled and said "we give you our blessing we just want our angel to be happy and we see that when she's with you so be happy and get married."

Rachel lept from her spot in which she was standing and practically flew into his arms and were both filled with excitement. Then she said "finn im going to stay here and get ready for the dinner tonight pick me up 5.30 ok see you soon and she kissed his cheek and ran inside her house." On the way back to his house he had an idea for something romantic well we'll see how it goes. He thought.

As he pulled into the drive way he saw Kurt running out the door towards him with about 4 different suites for him to choose to wear he practically threw them at him and then he said in a whisper "your room is set up for after dinner im guessing she'll be staying the night". He said with a wink. And they laughed. Soon after getting ready Rachel knocked on his bedroom door and said "hi. Your mum let me in." and she said in a worried voice "do you think Burt will be happy for us?" finn sat down next to her and said with her in his arms "of course how can he not your amazing." And all of a sudden Rachel said "why is your room like this. Candles, flowers. Is there something you're not telling me?" he said "um. I did this for us for after dinner maybe we could do something but I like totally understand if you don't." Rachel looked puzzled and confused but she replied in a whisper "who said that I didn't." and they smiled and walked down stairs ready to eat dinner with Burt and the family.

At dinner Rachel and Finn where making hints to Burt about them being engaged like me and Rachel where thinking what would you think if we got engaged? Or if we were engaged would you give us your blessing? And for his answers they were if you were engaged id ask you questions to make sure you know if it's the right choice and id maybe give you my blessing if you where right but otherwise why are you asking me all this. Finn and Rachel said in a loud voice standing up "were engaged and we will get married." Fin said "she is my world and she makes everything better so please give us your blessing." Burt stood up laughing and said "to the newly engaged my son and my future daughter" and everyone smiled after Rachel said "Finn I left something in your room can we go find it? It was my mums" he said "sure" and half way up the stairs finn being finn he said "what did you lose?" and she just stared at him but then she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him and then he said "oooooh" they laughed and went into his room" finn heard his phone vibrate looking and answering he was like "OH NO! WEVE BEEN IN HERE FOR AN HOUR!" after he opened his phone and said "Um hello mum." His mum said "where are you" he replied "um looking for Rachel's bracelet its really fine jewellery that's why we can't find it" he lied she replied "well let me know if you cant find it and ill keep an eye out for it come down in 5 minutes because you got to drop Rachel home." Then she hung up. Wrapped in sheets the both got up and started looking for their clothes that were everywhere in Finn's room. After they ran down stairs said good bye then got in the car and went home on the way back she said "I love you Finn and I want us to put a date for the wedding and I just want everything to be perfect."

Thanks for reading this and if I get 5 good reviews ill write the honey moon chapter feel free to give ideas for it


End file.
